


If I Killed Someone For You (Would you love me?)

by SuperSilverSpy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alec Benjamin, Angst, Cameos, Depression, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Raven’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is depressed, Dick Grayson keeps Secrets, Disclaimer, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, He doesn’t get it, Hurt, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, Hypocrisy, I also like those underrated musicians, I don’t actually know anyone else, If I killed someone for you, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m officially doing that now, Poor Dickie, SilverFanvid, SilverGrayson, Song - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, SuperSilverSpy, They are, Titans Are Hypocrites, Video, Whump, anyway, but they’re just like, i guess?, it’s not mine, jk, just him, maybe I should change the rating..., more Titans, nothing is :(, other than Christmas songs, other titans, that should really be a tag, there’s more - Freeform, whump galore, yep, yep I’m one of those people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy
Summary: FanvidTitans (2018)Song by Alec BenjaminFeaturing Dick Grayson Whump, the other Titans’ hypocrisy, and his messy relationship with love (The ones he loves the most, romantically or not)I made it, but none of it is minePleeeeaaase watch, just three or so minutes out of your day
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Raven, Implied Dick Grayson/Koriand’r, Past Dick Grayson/Dawn Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	If I Killed Someone For You (Would you love me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this before  
> But I finished Titans a few days ago  
> And then I was listening to my playlist...  
> Turns out the scenes in the show go great with this song  
> I couldn’t resist  
> Trying something new and all that, right?  
> Anyway,  
> Hope you enjoy!

<https://youtu.be/ruEKkxlw0Wc>

**Author's Note:**

> Bitter about things...  
> Who, me?  
> Yeah, you know I am  
> It makes for such great angst  
> I’m looking forward to the third season  
> Pleeeeaaase comment  
> Come rant to me about all the Dickie Hurt there was in the show  
> I was too lazy to use all actual video  
> Moving scenes and all that  
> So I just used pictures  
> But if you like, I can change it for next time  
> Cause there probably will be one  
> This video was made with IMovie from content I found around...places  
> None of it is mine  
> I’ll probably put it up on YouTube at some point in time  
> Let me know if the link works,  
> (You have no idea how long it took me to find a way to share it with you all without paying money)
> 
> Stay whelmed!  
> -Silver
> 
> EDIT: it is now on YouTube and there’s the link.


End file.
